The invention relates to a conveyor system, in particular to convey objects arranged in a row one after the other at a distance one from the other through one or more apparatuses for machining the same objects.
Specifically, but not exclusively, the invention may be applied to convey closures for containers (such as, for example, capsules for bottles, lids for vases, or objects of another type with similar shapes) in the ambit of a manufacturing line for the closures and/or the gaskets within the same closures. In particular, the objects (for example closures for containers) can be made of a plastic or metal material. Furthermore, the invention could be applied for the transport of containers, such as, for example, plastic bottles, in particular in the ambit of a forming and/or filling or packaging line of the containers.